


Homeless Origins

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 23-year-old virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Angst, Demisexual Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Victuuri, Established Viktuuri, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, Katsuki Yuuri is demisexual fight me, Katsuki Yuuri was a virgin before Victor, Kittens, M/M, Russian Skating Family, VictUuri, Victor Nikiforov origins, Vitya, Yakov loves Victor, but not much angst, coach Yakov, homeless child Victor, homeless child Viktor, stray kittens, yuri loves cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: What is Victor Nikiforov's backstory...?





	Homeless Origins

"YURI PLISETSKY!!!"  
The blonde teen, huffed out a breath, put on his most intimidating scowl, and squared his shoulders in anticipation of the coming fight. 

Yakov had noticed the kittens. To be fair, it was hard to miss their high-pitched mewling as he had smuggled them in under his baggiest hoodie. 

Yakov came striding forward, face like thunder, and Yuri knew he wouldn't be able to win the stern coach over. But he couldn't have just left the kittens where he had found them, all on their own in a cardboard box on a footpath... 

But then Victor cut across Yakov's oncoming path, adoring anticipation lighting up his whole face, hands outstretched towards the kittens Yuri was struggling to contain in the makeshift bed he was trying to set up. 

Much to Yakov's displeasure, Victor gently took one of the kittens off Yuri, cradling it against one cheek and giving Yakov a winning looking with his wide blue eyes and heart-shaped smile. 

"Aw, Yakov, look how cute they are! And they're just strays... how much trouble could they be?!"  
Rather than placate the gruff old man, this seemed to have the opposite effect. 

"Vitya, YOU were the first and last stray I took in off the street! And look where that got me! I have barely any hair left to speak of!"

"I dunno...", the man in question said deliberately slowly, one finger pressed to his lips in a thoughtful pose while his hand held the kitten to his chest. "I think think there IS still a bit of hair there. And good thing, too, now that I'm back and you have two Yuri's to deal with! Besides, this stray you took in all those years ago won Olympic gold! Think what any of these little guys could do!" 

Victor again beamed that heart-shaped smile, gently jiggly one of the kittens in front of the old coach's face. The kitten purred at the playful attention; Yakov did not. 

"Victor", Yakov deadpanned, "They are kittens. They will not become Olympians."

"No, you're right... Cats have better things to do with their lives... So can they stay or not?"

Yakov looked around at the small skating family audience they had gathered, and threw up his arms.   
"Fine! But today only! If I see so much as a whisker here again... Now, leave the kittens here and get on the ice! All of you!"

And with that, their coach walked off without so much as a backward glance. Victor smirked knowingly and winked at Yuri, who only half-scowled back in a rare moment of appreciation he still couldn't bring himself to voice. Then they both grabbed their skate bags and Yuri shoved passed Victor before the brotherly moment could be acknowledged aloud. But before older skater could also head out to the ice, he felt an ever-so-slight tug on his sleeve, so light he thought for a second he had imagined it. But his fiancé was right there waiting for him when he turned. 

"What did he mean, you were the last stray he took in off the street?" Yuuri asked softly, eyes owlish and wide behind the glasses he had yet to take off for practice. 

"Sorry, I guess I should have told you already, but I just hardly think about it anymore... It all seems so far away now. But I do want to tell you, of course I do... Just, can we talk about it later? At home?"

Yuuri pulled him close and hugged him a quick squeeze around the waist. "Okay." 

Yuuri would meet Victor where he was, as Victor always did for him.

**Author's Note:**

> We all want to know, and this came to mind (as unrealistic as it is), so it's going on here... Sorry not sorry!


End file.
